


close your eyes, what should i do? (kiss kiss)

by sunflours



Series: love me (ah) [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Unrequited Crush, drunk? confessions ?, i literally dont know what other tags go here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflours/pseuds/sunflours
Summary: (10:19) this...karaoke night that hangyul talks about(10:20) what did i door : seungyoun gets drunk and waxes poetic about hangyul's face.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: love me (ah) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	close your eyes, what should i do? (kiss kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> well. almost happy one year to the fic that this is a spin-off from. you don't need to have read 'spelling out desire' to understand anything from this fic, but if you want you can read it afterwards to see how it gets resolved.
> 
> i wrote this in literally just under two hours and i'm not proof-reading it lol
> 
> title from pentagon's shine!

it starts like this:

seungyoun falls back onto the leather sofa. his head lolls onto hangyul’s shoulder as he shuffles into hangyul’s lap, and he grabs at the younger man's hands.

‘i’m gonna date you,’ seungyoun slurs, before burying his head into hangyul’s neck. 

well.

actually, it starts like this: 

seungwoo clicks the record button to stop the video they had just filmed of hangyul’s new choreography, ready to review it at their next practice session for his solo comeback. a shadow passes by the glass door, turns sharply on their heel, opens the door and out pops seungyoun’s face.

‘oi,’ seungyoun calls. ‘karaoke?’

‘oi?’ seungwoo repeats and seungyoun smiles beatifically.

‘i was talking to hangyullie,’ he says, and hangyul’s heart does a peculiar ka-ka-thump as if tripping over itself. ‘obviously i would never talk informally with you, seungwoo-hyung.’

‘i’m free, seungyoun-ah.’ hangyul says, placing particular emphasis on his own lack of honorific and seungwoo barks out a laugh.

so they go out that night. seungyoun manages to convince yohan, but wooseok declines out since jinhyuk was coming down with a cold. minwook replies to hangyul a ‘lmfao im not fifth-wheeling that’. it’s just the four of them, and that’s probably enough to have a small but fun night out.

and it’s not that hangyul’s trying to stay sober-it’s a friday night and they’re in a noraebang in itaewon. but he’s a little queasy remembering That Camping Weekend he spent with minwook, so he sips at his drinks and watches his idiot friends attempt to belt trot songs. 

fast-forward several rounds of soju later and seungyoun is amazingly drunk.

‘they didn’t even drink that much,’ yohan whispers in horror to hangyul. 

‘he lied to me,’ hangyul seethes. ‘seungyounie told me he didn’t skip lunch.’

‘seungyounie told me he didn’t skip lunch,’ yohan mocks in a high pitched tone. 

hangyul smacks yohan’s shoulder and yohan doesn’t even flinch, digging his nails into the meat of hangyul’s thigh in retaliation. the two roll their eyes at each other. 

hangyul goes back to eyeing seungyoun warily: the older man is standing to rap some english song that hangyul’s probably heard playing from the radios recently, and he’s swaying on his feet like the branches of a tree in the breeze. his hair is ruffled from running his hands through it and slightly oily, and hangyul’s holding onto his grey beanie. seungyoun’s eyes are closed, lost to the music and yohan bursts into laughter as seungyoun cracks one eye open to check the lyrics on the screen. the light of the karaoke machine gives seungyoun a sort of moonlit glow in the dark of the room and hangyul purses his lips as he watches seungyoun attempt to twerk.

he’s beautiful.

‘whipped,’ yohan mutters under his breath. he gets an elbow to the ribs for that one.

‘yohan-ah,’ seungwoo calls, and hangyul snickers as yohan jolts to attention. ‘sing a duet with me.’

and that’s how they’re in this situation- seungyoun’s head in hangyul’s neck, hands stroking hangyul’s knuckles and eyelashes fluttering against hangyul’s collarbone.

‘i’m gonna date you so hard,’ seungyoun yells, and hangyul feels it more than he can hear it. his skin almost buzzes with the vibration of seungyoun's speech, the feeling of seungyoun's lips moving against his own skin. he tears his gaze from seungyoun’s fluffy hair and fixes his eyes on yohan. the other two are struggling to contain their laughter, having chosen to sing iu’s nagging and neither of them quite having the breath to belt the notes.

‘sure, hyung,’ hangyul says and he awkwardly pats seungyoun’s shoulder.

‘seriously.’ seungyoun whines.

‘i’m serious too though?’ hangyul mumbles. 

hangyul came to terms with his crush a long time ago. seungyoun had walked into the dance practice room, looked very briefly at hangyul and he had fallen head over heels with his bright smile. the more impressive thing was that hangyul never really denied it to anyone- yohan had called him out on his crush after a week and hangyul had shrugged and popped the lid off his lunchbox from 7-11 and mumbled a ‘yeah, and?’ through a mouthful of mediocre tonkatsu curry.

(yohan recommended confessing. hangyul disagrees- he’s seen how seungyoun’s gaze doesn’t change at all when sliding between him and anyone else. he’s noticed how seungyoun never steals glances at anyone else; he would know, of course, because hangyul’s always looking at seungyoun.) 

‘take me seriously,’ seungyoun whines and hangyul’s grip tightens a little around seungyoun’s beanie, before he smooths the hat out on his thigh.

‘you’re very drunk,’ hangyul begins and seungyoun lifts his head, resting his chin on hangyul’s shoulder. hangyul turns to meet seungyoun’s gaze because he’s weak like that, and he falters at seungyoun’s soft gaze.

because that’s the look he’s been waiting to see on the older man’s face.

‘i want to eat your nose,’ seungyoun says dreamily and hangyul blinks.

‘pardon?’

‘your nose.’ seungyoun says, and he brings a finger up to squash the tip of hangyul’s nose. ‘boop.’

‘uh-’

‘boop, boop.’

hangyul lets seungyoun rstt a little bit as seungwoo and yohan milk the last few minutes of their room booking, choosing to not sing anything in favour of letting seungyoun rest his head on hangyul’s shoulder and listening to the older man’s voice effortlessly weave through runs and high notes with no difficulty. 

their last song comes to an end and they head out after tidying up whatever mess they had left (it was barely anything, just piling the bottle caps and stacking the cups for the staff to tidy). the corridor is filled with people warbling along to ballads and seungyoun holding onto hangyul’s hand, letting the younger man drag him along.

‘hangyulie has pretty eyelashes,’ seungyoun declares. his voice echoes a little in the hall and hangyul cringes. yohan quite literally stops in his tracks.

‘yeah,’ seungwoo says lightly. ‘i’ve always been kinda jealous, hangyul-ah. i can't find a good mascara.’

‘no, hyung, i love you but shut up,’ seungyoun slurs. ‘hangyul is just so pretty-’

and hangyul knows he’s pulling a face as he turns to face yohan to plead for help, only for his fear to amplify tenfold at yohan’s phone aimed in seungyoun’s direction.

‘-and his eyelashes are all curled and his nose is so nice and high, i really think it could be the tenth wonder of the world-’

‘i think it would be the eighth, actually,’ yohan interrupts and seungyoun shakes his head.

‘no, yohan, the eighth is hangyulie’s entire face and the ninth are hangyul’s eyebrows, and yeah hangyul’s on there six times, because-’

‘six,’ hangyul repeats to himself in despair and yohan cackles. 

‘if hangyul’s so pretty,’ seungwoo says slowly as they head to the front desk to pay, ‘you should really date him.’

‘i’m gonna,’ seungyoun says with a pout, latching onto hangyul’s back and wrapping his arms around the younger in a backhug. ‘i’m gonna ask him to date me, i think he’s pretty and funny.’

‘okay,’ seungwoo says amusedly. the receptionist tries to hide her amused smile at seungyoun. he's beginning to rock hangyul back and forth in their back-hug as if they were slow-dancing, and hangyul just lets him, not even trying to hide his pleased little grin. they end up getting a discount for being cute, and seungyoun crows and jumps in the middle of the street, tapping his feet together when seungwoo tells them. 

they part at the crossing- yohan and seungwoo live one way, and hangyul and seungyoun the other. seungyoun’s bouncing on his heels as they walk, a couple steps ahead of hangyul and he suddenly spins on his heel and stops in the middle of the road to trap hangyul into a staring contest.

‘lee hangyul,’ seungyoun says grandly, and he’s standing in the middle of a spotlight of a streetlamp. it makes hangyul think of singing in the rain and there’s a twinkle in seungyoun’s eye that makes him want to hope.

‘cho seungyoun,’ hangyul says.

‘in the morning, i’m gonna date you.’ seungyoun says. hangyul snorts. 

‘sure,’ hangyul says gently, and seungyoun rolls his eyes.

‘you don’t believe me,’ seungyoun says.

‘i do,’ hangyul admits. ‘just a little. you've convinced me. but we’re at your home now, and i need to go in the opposite direction from here.’

‘okay,’ seungyoun says, and he bounces forward and presses a finger into hangyul’s chest.

‘don’t let me forget,’ seungyoun says, and his eyes go wide and pleading. ‘drunk me is very smart, i don’t want to forget my promise.’

‘yohan recorded you.’ is hangyul’s only reply and seungyoun’s eyes disappear into small crescents.

‘i can always trust yohan for evidence.’ he says happily, and then he leans forward, kisses the corner of hangyul’s mouth and blurts a goodbye, practically running into his apartment block afterwards.

in the morning, seungyoun had promised hangyul. 

of course, the morning goes like this:

seungyoun wakes up with a horrific hangover and very little memory of the night before. he goes to the studio, finds yohan in the dance studio and complains about said hangover. 

‘don’t you think hangyul’s pretty?’ yohan says out of nowhere, and seungyoun frowns.

‘hangyul’s more handsome than he is pretty,’ seungyoun says thoughtfully. 

‘you think so?’

‘i mean.’ he shrugs. ‘i don’t typically think about how pretty my co-workers are.’ 

he means it jokingly, teasing at their friendship, but yohan raises an eyebrow and seungyoun looks over his shoulder to see hangyul entering the room, his expression falling into one of neutrality.

‘speaking of co-workers,’ seungyoun says cheerily. ‘how’s your head?’

the corners of hangyul’s mouth pull down into a frown before he fixes on a lopsided grin. 

‘fine.’ 

‘just fine?’

‘yep.’ 

hangyul looks at the clock.

‘break time’s over.’ he says, his eyes unsubtly flicking from seungyoun to the door.

‘ah,’ seungyoun says. he bristles a little at the obvious dismissal. ‘okay. fighting!’ 

‘fighting.’ hangyul repeats lacklusterly, and he begins stretching. 

‘don’t put too much pressure on your ankle,’ seungyoun warns, and hangyul huffs.

‘yeah,’ he says blandly. ‘thank you, seungyoun-ssi, i will.’

seungyoun’s heart sinks at yohan’s alarmed face, hangyul’s serious tone and use of the honorific, and all he can do is shut the studio door on them both.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's the karaoke night i talked about in 'spelling out desire'. i don't know if anyone actually ... wanted this explanation, but uh . it was actually one of the main scenes i could visualise, only for it to not make it into the fic in the end. so i just kind of cracked my knuckles and got this out of my system, for a sense of closure i suppose lol


End file.
